1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable connecting apparatus between an A/C (Audio Control) head and a main PCB (Printed Circuit Board) for a VCR (Video Cassette Tape Recorder), and particularly to an improved cable connecting apparatus between an A/C head and a main PCB for a VCR capable of making it easy to connect cables between a loading motor and A/C head and a main PCB, so that a more correct connection therebetween is obtained.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
Referring to FIG. 1, there is shown a conventional cable connecting apparatus for a VCR. In addition, FIGS. 2 and 3 show the other conventional cable connecting apparatus for a VCR.
Conventionally, in a VCR, an A/C head mounted on the peripheral portion of a rotation head drum is provided for recording an audio signal or control signal outputted from related elements thereof. In addition, there is also provided a tape loading apparatus for guiding the travel of a tape by a driving force of a loading motor.
As shown in FIG. 1, on the upper surface of a base plate 11, a loading motor 12 and an A/C 13 are each mounted. In addition, a main PCB 17 is attached to one side wall of the base plate 11.
On the main PCB 17, a pair of spaced-apart connectors 16 and 19 axe disposed.
In addition, a board 12a is attached to the left-hand side of the loading motor 12 so as to process a signal of the loading motor 12. A pair of terminals 12b are formed on one side wall of the board 12a. One end of each of two first cables 14 is connected to the corresponding terminals 12b, and the other end of each first cable 14 is connected to a connector 15, which is in turn connected to a connector 16 attached to the main PCB 17.
In addition, one side of the A/C head 13 is connected to a second cable 18 connected to the connector 19 attached to the main PCB 17.
Reference numeral 20 denotes a gear arrangement, 21 denotes a pinch roller assembly, and 22 denotes a capstan motor shaft, and all of them are driven by a loading motor 12 to drive a tape.
Meanwhile, as shown in FIGS. 2 and 3, a support plate 31 is disposed on the upper surface of the base plate 30. Here, a head base 32 is engaged to the support plate, so that the height of the head base is adjustable by means of a head base height adjusting screw 37 and a spring 38.
In addition, as shown in FIG. 3, an adjusting hole 102 is formed on one side wall of the base plate 30. A guide hole 101 is formed on one side wall of the support plate 31.
Meanwhile, a first screw 103 and a second screw 104 which are spaced apart from each other are downwardly extended through the support plate 31.
At this time, an elongated hole 105 having a predetermined width is formed where the second screw 104 is inserted, and the support plate 31 is supported on the base plate 30 by the first screw 103 and the second screw 104.
In addition, an A/C head position adjusting screw 37a is disposed to come contact with the upper portion of the support plate 31 through a predetermined portion of the head base 32, so that the travel angle of a tape being in contact with the A/C head 33 is adjusted by a controllable slant of the A/C head 33 by tightening or releasing the A/C head position adjusting screw 37a.
In addition, the A/C head 33 is fixed to the upper surface of the head base 32, and the PCB 34 for processing a signal of the A/C head 33 is attached to the side wall of the A/C head 33. A connector 35 is attached to the upper portion of the PCB 34.
Meanwhile, one end of the cable 36 is connected to the connector 35, and the other side thereof is connected to the main PCB 17, so that the signals of the A/C head 33 are transmittable therebetween.
The operation of a conventional cable connecting apparatus between an A/C head and a main PCB 17 for a VCR will now be provided.
To begin with, after adjusting the height and angle so that a tape comes into contact with the A/C head 33 using the head base height adjusting screw 37 and the A/C position adjusting screw 37a, if moving the position of the support plate 31 by pushing using an elongated and hard stick after inserting it into the guide hole 101, the second screw 104 is guided within the elongated hole 105.
Thereafter, in the above manner, when the support plate 31 is set, the support plate 31 is fixed to the base plate 30 by tightening the first screw 103 and the second screw 104.
The movement of the position of the support plate 31 is directed to correctly adjust the distance between the head drum detecting a video signal and the A/C head detecting a control signal.
However, since the cable connections between the loading motor 12 and the A/C head 13 are each separately connected to the main PCB 17, the cable connecting work has to be conducted separately for each cable connection, so that the construction thereof is complex, and it is costly to manufacture. In addition, when checking a base plate section in a state that both the connectors 16 and 19 are each not connected to the main PCB 17, the cable connecting of the A/C head and the loading motor should be connected in a manner of zigzag, so that the checking procedure is more complicated and lengthy.
In addition, as shown in FIGS. 2 and 3, the other end of the cable 36 connected to the main PCB 17 is connected to the connector 35 disposed at the side wall of the A/C head 33, so an additional connector and connecting cables are required, and thus it is costly and inconvenient to handle.